


D Pipas

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, French, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Final Episode, Romance, Sciles, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Episode Final "Lunar Eclipse" : Scott a vraiment le don du sacrifice incroyable. Heureusement que Stiles est derrière lui pour se révolter un peu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D Pipas

**Author's Note:**

> OK, je devais normalement écrire un bon gros Stydia avant toute autre chose pour revenir dans le fandom en bonne et due forme mais vous savez quoi ? L'épisode final m'a tellement tué que j'ai dit « non, sois pas con, remets-toi au sciles » parce qu'il y a tellement à écrire, mes amis. Fic toute dédiée à Ruisseau, parce que le sciles, c'est un peu notre truc secret.

  **Tranquille ouverture**  


Stiles déclare en gros sanglots qu'il en a marre. Si la comédie pleurniche, c'est bien sûr parce qu'il est seul. Il n'irait pas à l'aveu humide s'il se savait observé, il n'aurait pas la tranquillité d'esprit pour. Ses mains peinent à soutenir toutes les eaux mais il s'est retenu trop longtemps pour qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin. Sa gorge obstruée tousse et amplifie le niveau de décibels des lamentions. C'est la scène la plus triste au monde, la plus triste des intimités, vulnérable qu'il est contre un monde encore plus flou qu'avant.

Il sait que Scott le ressent avec la même lourdeur : ce truc d'obscurité autour du cœur, c'était pas un avertissement à la con, c'est bien du pessimisme en boîte qu'on lui a foutu dans le poitrail. Le sacrifice était nécessaire, sur le moment, mais cela fait des jours qu'il n'a pas réussi à articuler un vrai sourire. Il a beau répéter devant le miroir, il n'arrive pas à duper grand monde, et maintenant que son père connaît tout de l'histoire, il fait plus attention et ne croit plus à ses demis mensonges.

Allison a trouvé un peu de répit chez Isaac. Elle arrive plus correctement à cacher le changement et de toute manière elle a dans le caractère cette force qui l'empêche de se laisser aller. Il aimerait la prendre comme exemple. Sans mère, elle s'en tire mieux que lui qui traîne son deuil depuis plus de dix ans.

Il pleure un peu plus pour son incapacité à avancer. Ce n'est que le temps d'une heure, à peine, et demain il sera maître de lui-même en retrouvant les autres au lycée. Il a juste besoin de se sentir minable un bon coup même si ça doit le pousser à se détester un peu plus encore.

Il n'avait pas un amour démesuré pour son quotidien avant mais comparer à ce qu'il voit maintenant, il regrette ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce merdier, ces histoires de vengeance et ces bêtes jeux de bestioles. Ils ont été de beaux héros dans le feu de l'action : à présent, le froid paralyse petit à petit chacun de ses os et il se revoit dans son bain de glace, plus au chaud que sous n'importe quel soleil à venir.

**NZN**

Stiles a trouvé un truc pour s'occuper la bouche et retrouver un peu de vigueur dans ses sourires. Il ne veut pas que les gens se rendent trop rapidement compte de la lassitude qui l'accable comme un cafard gros de cent grammes posé sur son plexus. Il se maintient éveillé en bouffant des pipas à longueur de journées. C'est un truc qu'il affectionnait gamin sans s'y être plus passionné que ça.

Là, c'est sa bouée de sauvetage. Minime en dehors, mais vital au dedans : la mécanique du geste est rassurante. Il se sent moins stupide sans trop s'expliquer pourquoi.

Scott a repéré son manège et s'amuse à lui en acheter aussi.

« Avec ma paie d'assistant vétérinaire, je peux me permettre de t'engraisser de graines. »

Le rictus qu'il lui accorde est tiré sur les deux bords plus qu'il ne faut. Sa bouche est une vilaine traîtresse. Pas moyen de mimer ses moues d'avant. Parfois, par accident, il y parvient, mais il galère encore à retrouver comment fonctionnent ses zygomatiques.

« T'inquiète. » Continue Scotty. « T'inquiète, je comprends. »

Il lui tend un paquet de pipas barbecue et se tait, clôturant une discussion qui n'a de sens que pour eux. Tout est dit, hélas.

  **NZN**  


Stiles s'en sort de mieux en mieux grâce à son père. En fait, il est reconnaissant d'avoir fini par tout lui dire. Il est au courant et saura faire plus gaffe à l'avenir. Et puis, il fait plus attention à eux deux en général. Il mange avec lui tous les soirs et l'emmène souvent au lycée – en attendant que la Jeep se remette du baiser contre le chêne. Ils se sont reficelés une complicité et ça soulage... Ça apaise convenablement la plaie entrouverte.

Alors ouais, il a en arrière-pensée des idées dans l'ombre, il perçoit moins facilement les choses, il voit plus de balles perdues dans les couloirs mais en contre-partie ? On lui a rendu son père, son père d'avant les grands drames. De ça, il est heureux. Il s'accroche à ce sentiment avec un désespoir malsain mais nécessaire. Isaac lui a dit quand il lui en parlait :

« C'est ton point d'encrage. Derek nous disait de trouver quelque chose à quoi se tenir pour maîtriser nos transformations. Toi, ça t'empêchera de toucher le fond. »

Stiles n'a jamais trouvé de mots plus justes que ceux-là.

« Ton point d'encrage ?

– C'était mon père. J'en ai moins besoin, là. Et puis, je vous ai vous... La meute.

– Ouais, et l'amour. »

La notion lui échappe quand il la propose. Il se force à repenser à Lydia, à ce qu'elle lui faisait vivre d'incroyable rien qu'en respirant, il essaie de se rendre jaloux d'Aiden mais au final, il ne fait que tâter des souvenirs d'émotions plus étrangers qu'aucun autre.

Tomber en amour. Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre à l'idée.

« T'emballe pas avec les grands mots. Mais ouais, ouais, je sens que ça pourrait être possible avec elle. Son rire me passe partout. J'ai juste un peu peur que Scott s'en remette mal. Le coup du bac à glaçons, ça a jeté un froid.

– Bon sang, invite-toi à un one-man-show comique.

– Non mais sérieux, Stiles, tu pourrais essayer de tâter le terrain ? »

Il se demande si c'est la peur de blesser un ami ou de décevoir son alpha qui pousse Isaac à prendre des précautions. En tous les cas, Stiles apprécie la démarche. Il faut que tout se passe bien au moins entre eux. Il leur faut au moins un équilibre social valide.

« Je lui en toucherai deux mots. »

Lahey le remercie. Lui retourne à son arrêt de bus, la joue gauche remplie de graines goût bacon, et il se demande si ce soir, il ne se ferait pas une soirée pizza avec son BFF juste pour savoir si ça au moins ça pourrait pas les dérider un peu. Il veut savoir précisément ce que Scott vit en face, dans le même cas.

Son silence est préoccupant.

**NZN**

Stiles a sous-estimé le complexe super-héros de Scotty. Dévoué à la cause de la justice – qui sait si ce n'est pas à un trait propre aux vrais alphas – il se tait sur sa condition et va aller pour le mieux car il sait qu'il a fait _ce qu'il fallait._ Et il a raison, cent pour cent raison, il est dans le vrai du début à la fin, mais voilà : Stiles n'est pas un vrai alpha.

En tant qu'humain, il ne sent pas que c'est bien. Il se sent abandonné. Il se tait aussi, mais il aimerait se révolter ou au moins être compris, écouté. Peut-être lui suffirait-il de parler. Il ne veut juste pas être un poids dans le calme d'après guerre.

Collés devant le quatrième _Aliens_ avec trois bouteilles de coca – décafféïné, cherry et lemon – et des boîtes XXL de pizza vides jetés sur la table basse, les deux mômes n'ont pas encore entamé de grandes discussions pour le moment. Ils ont la nuit devant eux puisque Melissa est de garde, les réparations et la réhabilitation des patients à l'hôpital demandant un temps monstre. Ils ont même le temps d'éviter le sujet.

Cela fait un bail qu'ils ne se sont pas fait de soirées films/mal bouffe. Bien que ça leur ait pas manqués plus que ça – ils se collent toujours quand même – le rituel retrouvé fait tout drôle dans les poitrines. C'est tiède, humide et sans prise de tête. C'est gamin mais c'est sûrement ce dont ils ont besoin. Il n'y a pas de malheur outre mesure à respirer près de son meilleur ami sans penser à rien d'autre qu'aux images sur l'écran et à sa chaleur abondante quand il vous prend dans ses bras.

« Attention, Superman, je ferais une mauvaise Loïs Lane.

– C'est pas parce que je t'enlace qu'on est marié.

– Je sais qu'il n'est question que d'une accolade adolescente entre deux garçons platoniquement intéressés l'un par l'autre. »

Le rire est déjà mort avant d'éclore. Il est muet même quand les bouches s'ouvrent. Ils gloussent tout juste pour la forme. L'étreinte, du moins, est un nouveau point d'ancrage auquel se tenir pour taire deux temps les angoisses sous-jacentes.

Stiles s'accroche étroitement aux deux mains de Scott. Il ne le regarde pas, ce serait gênant, mais il commence à parler malgré lui :

« Isaac veut savoir si tu serais peiné qu'il commence à sortir avec Allison.

– Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là. »

Stiles voudrait bien s'excuser mais en réalité, non. Ça n'aurait servi à rien de passer par quatre chemins afin de le préparer. Il doit s'y attendre depuis un moment, ça lui pend au nez gros comme une maison. Autant vite en parler pour plus vite retourner à leur silence confortable.

« Je pense que ça ira. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut. Si ça lui va. Elle aurait pu trouver pire. Il est même très bien. Mieux. »

Là, Stiles cherche ses yeux pour les sonder. Il recherche la connerie et la trouve sans hésiter. Pas besoin d'écouter ses battements de cœur pour percevoir l'énième sacrifice que monsieur parfait s'apprête à faire.

« Sois pas con, t'interdis pas ça pour eux.

– C'est bon. C'est très bien. Je voudrais juste qu'ils fassent un beau couple, comme Danny et Ethan. Qu'ils soient stupidement heureux avec des petits tracas et des sorties romantiques. Ils vont bien de pair avec leurs mâchoires carrées. »

Le ton est amer, il mord sur la fin. L'émotion est incontrôlée, Scott perd de sa superbe et dévoile la même lassitude qui pèse sur la tête de Stiles. Il commence à entrevoir les dégâts causés et à retrouver l'écho de leur situation commune.

« Joue pas à ça, au con, arrête ton char. Ça sonne plus faux que les nibards de Jessica Rabbit.

– Je préfère ça comme ça. Et puis, je t'ai toi. »

Il reste sans voix à l'aveu. Oui, c'est une vérité universelle, il l'aura toujours, il l'avait avant. Il l'a à la fin. Ils sont deux quoiqu'il advienne. Deux petits bonhommes coincés dans un canap étroit à souffrir tranquillement chacun de leur côté mais ensembles.

**NZN**

Stiles apprécie que leurs rencontres spectaculaires se multiplient et se régularisent. Ça lui offre une possibilité de quotidien beaucoup plus tolérable et douce. Il ne rentre plus seul le soir depuis que Scott lui a acheté un casque moto, ils se retrouvent après minuit pour jouer ou se rapporter des histoires, ils finissent même pas réviser leurs exams dans la même chambre. Ils apprennent à redécouvrir la vie avec l'autre, à partager des tâches laborieuses pour mieux supporter l'à-côté pesant... Le fond de tiroir pas joli-joli.

Ils ne parlent pas de ce qui les touche personnellement. L'histoire du trou noir autour de la moelle, on la connaît sans se la raconter, mais ils se parlent excessivement quand même, intéressés par des sujets de philosophie et des bouquins existentialistes. Inconsciemment, ils doivent chercher des réponses quelque part. Remâcher la pensée d'écrivains les aide à éviter de se poser sur eux-même tout en trouvant des réponses bienvenues, des alternatives souhaitables. Ils se maintiennent comme ils peuvent en dehors de l'eau. À deux, le risque de noyade est amoindri : l'un sert de planche à l'autre.

Ils évitent de parler d'Allison tout pareil. Ils la voient souvent au lycée, mangent avec elle, ils restent trois dans la même misère et pour ça, ils se savent liés pour la vie. Ils ne pointent simplement pas les succions dans son cou ou ses joues rouges quand elle croise Isaac au hasard. Ils taisent leur début de relation comme un sujet de peste. Taire les faits vaut mieux que de creuser quelque part qui pourrait faire des dégâts.

« Lydia a promis qu'il n'y aurait pas d'aconit dans son punch ce soir. Elle a aussi précisé qu'elle ne voulait pas de téléviseur comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

– Eh merde ! Enfin, je m'y attendais, j'ai gardé le ticket de caisse au cas où. Des bijoux, ça ira ?

– Parfait. Et toi Scott ?

– Je- Je cotise avec Stiles, ouais. »

Stiles lui lance un regard entendu pour accepter l'arnaque. Il lui demandera de l'argent plus tard histoire de rendre ça crédible.

Le malaise des premières retrouvailles à trois s'est évaporé depuis un petit bout de temps mais alors qu'Isaac vient se poser pour grailler avec eux, Scott a un tic dans l'œil et son corps se tend d'une corde. Plus par instinct qu'autre chose, Stiles pose une main sur son épaule, serrant au maximum comme pour tordre le métal de ses muscles.

Scott se relaxe sous le massage. Il accorde même un sourire et un bonjour tendre.

« Alors Isaac, tu t'es enfin trouvé un appart ?

– C'était le moment, oui. Chris m'a confié à un ami à lui et ils m'ont trouvé un loft super lumineux et bien équipé dans le centre. J'aurais pu continuer à camper dans l'entrepôt appart de Derek mais sans lui... Tu sais, ça fait vide. Le silence est pas agréable. C'est con à dire, mais il me manque. »

Stiles hoche la tête. Cora lui manque aussi. Beacon Hills sans les survivants Hale manque de dynamique et il s'était habitué à les trouver dans les coins sombres. Les regards braisés de Derek lui remonte encore des chaleurs dans les reins. Dommage qu'un aussi bon parti est finalement déserté.

« Pour ce soir, on se donne rendez-vous avant ou on se retrouve à la baraque de Lydia ? »

Scott répond assez rapidement pour qu'on ne l'interrompe pas :

« Retrouvons-nous là-bas. J'ai une dissert à bosser.

– OK, je comprends. Et toi Stiles ?

– Sans Jeep, je me ferais emmener volontiers. Je t'envoie un texto pour voir si mon père mange à la maison ou pas. »

Isaac dit oui en croquant dans sa pomme rouge et juteuse. Scott à côté lui lance un regard assez appuyé pour que Stiles comprenne le message : _ce soir, tu restes avec moi, on ira ensembles_. Il hoche la tête doucement. Pas de problème, parfait, ça lui convient plus qu'aucun autre plan.

**NZN**

Stiles s'éloigne à grandes enjambées derrière Scott qui court quasi vers sa moto parce que le soleil est déjà au ras de l'horizon.

Isaac, appuyé au mur avec ses bras croisés sur son cuir de bad boy, affiche un air désolé. Allison enlace sa taille, regardant par-dessus son épaule les deux autres s'échapper comme des gazelles. Elle n'est pas joyeuse non plus mais sentir quelqu'un contre elle a le mérite de la tenir debout. Lahey déclare :

« Il le prend mal. Stiles m'a dit qu'il ne ferait rien contre nous et qu'en gros, il préférait se faire émasculer que d'avouer qu'il crève de jalousie.

– Non, je pense que Scott s'y fait déjà. Il commence à accepter. Ce n'est pas notre faute. »

Isaac acquiesce, nichant son nez contre la joue de celle qui le tient fort. Elle reprend :

« Et puis il a Stiles. »

**NZN**

Scott compte les grains de beauté qui s'allonge en traînés de poussière sur le visage de l'autre qui dort face contre son bureau. Il calcule ce qui doit rester à voir sur le corps, ennuyé de devoir attendre vingt-trois heures avant de pouvoir sortir, curieux surtout de savoir si le nombre de ses marques brunes peuvent réellement dépasser cent.

Le repas avec papa Stilinski a été génial. Il adore cet homme et voir comment il traite Stiles le rassainit : quelqu'un est là pour lui, derrière, tout comme il a sa mère pour le défendre dans les coups durs.

Il se demande s'il doit le réveiller ou juste le laisser dormir pour une nuit et aller à la soirée. Il n'est pas certain de vouloir y aller tout seul. Au mieux, il peut attendre de voir s'il se réveille de lui-même et décider avec lui.

Stiles lui a manqué avant. Il se sent contenté en cet instant. Plein et utile. Il ne fait que le mater dormir, mais en un sens il surveille son sommeil et se trouve là pour lui. Il ressent moins puissamment ce sentiment de cœur lourd, en partageant l'intimité de Stiles, il partage avec lui chaque sensation et le bagage qu'ils se traînent en devient moins étouffant.

Son meilleur ami lui a souvent sauvé la vie, il espère qu'il le fera jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

« Hmmm... combien de temps j'ai pioncé ? »

Sa voix est cassée sur les fins de mots, avec un penchant pour la langueur amoureuse. On dirait que son timbre sort d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Il a rêvé qu'il hurlait un nom dans l'acte ? Qu'il gémissait jusqu'à se retrouver aphone de plaisir ?

Scott se sourit à lui-même. C'est fou ce qui lui passe par la tête à une telle heure.

« T'as pas dépassé les quarante minutes. Tu veux toujours qu'on aille à la fête de Lydia ?

– Aaah, merde, oui, la soirée ! Mais bien sûr qu'on y va, elle me tuerait de pas venir et je parie qu'elle doit être sublime. T'aurais dû me réveiller !

– On n'est pas en retard.

– J'enfile un t-shirt potable et on fonce. On y va en moto ?

– Affirmatif. »

Stiles a une fougue qui fait bon de voir. Il semble serein et bourré de vitalité, comme si en se réveillant, il ne se rappelait plus être revenu d'entre les morts avec un paquet surprise. Il est jovial, il rigole, ses blagues sont périmées mais drôles. Il enfile un t-shirt _Say hey if you're gay_ par-dessous une chemise bariolée. Scott retrouve son pote de quinze ans aux cheveux longs en vrac. Il lui dit :

« T'es parfait. Maintenant on peut y aller ?

– Affirmatif. » Son sourire ne trahit pas son état, c'est un miracle quelque part.

En se retrouvant dehors sur le deux roues, Stiles se tient plus fortement que d'habitude à lui. Ses avant-bras barrent son torse et il murmure un truc, comme une excuse, mais le casque mange ses mots avant que Scott ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui promettait.

**NZN**

Stiles pense qu'ils n'ont pas été très malins. Ils auraient dû se douter que ce ne serait pas aussi simple de se replacer dans les événements sociaux. Les gens sont accueillants et l'ambiance généreuse, ce n'est pas ça le problème : le souci vient d'eux, ils se poussent en dehors de ce monde, ils n'arrivent plus à s'identifier correctement à tout ça.

Les autres sont comme eux, ont le même âge, viennent tous du même lycée alors quoi ? Alors ils voient quand même la micro différente qu'il y a entre tous ces fêtards et leurs deux têtes malheureuses. La micro différence prend des proportions d'univers et ils ne veulent même pas tenter de forcer à rentrer dans le mouvement. Ça paraîtrait juste absurde.

Ils ne font qu'observer ceux qui dansent et s'embrassent en buvant quelques verres, sans conviction. L'excitation de Stiles a fondu d'un bloc pour couler dans le fond de la piscine. L'eau, source de vie, lui fait plus peur que son meilleur ami de loup-garou.

Il aimerait bien partir mais n'ose pas proposer l'idée : Scott a les yeux rivés sur Allison et Isaac, au fond du jardin, en dehors des autres aussi. L'avantage d'Isaac, c'est qu'il a toujours vécu à coté des gens : ainsi, qu'Allison ne soit pas confortable dans le cœur de la soirée ne le dérange pas, parce qu'au final ils se retrouvent à fonctionner pareil.

Ils ne se bécotent pas, ils ne sont pas très public dans le toucher mais ça se sent qu'ils sont liés, ils forment un duo d'enfer.

La main de Stiles retrouve sa place sur l'épaule de Scott. Ce n'est pas pour le sortir de sa contemplation mais pour lui signifier qu'il est là. Bientôt, il vient enserrer cette main avec sa force de bête sans pour autant lui briser les doigts – mais presque. McCall chuchote :

« Elle sait que je vais bien. Isaac a l'air plus serein aussi.

– T'es pas obligé de sortir le speech officiel avec moi, tu sais.

– Je sais. Ça te dérange si on y va ?

– Non, l'ambiance est rasoir et Lydia n'est même plus là alors bon. _Let's go_. »

Isaac, de son côté, rapporte à Allison ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Les tourtereaux se relaxent et sortent discrètement par l'arrière-cour. Ils n'étaient pas à l'aise ici non plus, mais au moins Scott va bien.

  **NZN**  


Stiles essaie de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il a partagé son lit avec Scott. C'est à peine s'il arrive à donner une année. Ça fait...des siècles, une bonne décennie qu'il n'a parlé avec lui, les yeux fixés dans le noir, ouvert le plus justement avec leurs deux pouls à l'unisson. La vieille habitude n'a pas pris une ride mais ça fait bizarre. Ils sont presque des hommes et pourtant ils sont calmés rien que de ça.

« J'étais en colère contre moi-même. Je devais être jaloux mais surtout, je m'en voulais d'y avoir cru. Je devrais être content qu'elle ait avancé mais je lui avais promis qu'on se retrouverait.

– Qui sait ? Ça se fera peut-être dans deux ans. Ça marchera peut-être pas eux deux.

– Mais j'aimerais que ça fonctionne. Isaac est le mec qui devrait recevoir le plus d'amour des autres. Il n'a personne chez lui. C'est bien qu'il se lie à quelqu'un.

– Mais ç'aurait été mieux que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Allison. »

Il y a presque de la place pour trois dans ce lit mais ils se tiennent peau contre peau, les membres bouillants avec les mains calées. Ils ne peuvent pas se voir sans lumière mais les respirations se touchent. L'aveu pique aux yeux.

Lydia est éprise d'un alpha, Allison d'un bêta, elles sont satisfaites et aimées sans eux. La réalisation a de quoi tirer sur la corde sensible.

« Heureusement qu'on s'a. »

 _Heureusement,_ pense Stiles, _qu'aucun de nous n'a survécu à l'autre_. Il pose ses lèvres au hasard et tombe sous la bouche. Scott rigole un peu, c'est tout con mais sa maladresse le tire une nouvelle fois hors de son défaitisme navrant. Il lui rend le baiser un peu mieux placé, sur deux lèvres, comme ça se fait proprement.

C'est pas grave si les règles changent entre eux. L'un sans l'autre, ils se seraient perdus à chercher le bon dans leur malheur. Ce nouveau pas dans leur amitié servira à leur bonheur commun. Ils doivent arrêter pour une fois de faire passer les autres avant eux.

**(o)**


End file.
